


Written in the Stars

by MistressMonet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Bottom Yuuri, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic AU, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Royalty AU, Smut Eventually, Top Viktor, or soon...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMonet/pseuds/MistressMonet
Summary: Once upon a time, the two major powers of the world were the best of friends. Russia and Japan helping each other cultivate the future during the magical and artistic revolution. The days of peace and prosperity were cut short when the royal Katsuki family’s ship sunk, killing everyone. The youngest child of the family, Yuuri wasn’t in the accident since Japanese omegas could not be seen outside till presenting. His uncle, Hebi Katsuki took over because the young prince was only 12 but would ascend to the throne as soon as possible. Hebi, thinking that Japan was second best to Russia decided to cut all ties and expand Japan no matter the cost. Using magic to militarize the country. Ruling over Japan with an iron fist Hebi took some of Russia’s land and started a Cold War that lasted 8 years until a certain masquerade ball…Updates every Monday.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here’s some things I would like you all to know before reading!   
> 1\. I can’t decide on a timeframe for this universe but I’m have a mix of Renaissance and Victorian influences.   
> 2\. I just finished some of the hardest exams I will have to take in my life so my brain is mush right now, so sorry if my writing is bad.   
> 3\. I am looking for a Beta reader bc as I’ve said before my brain cells are non existent.  
> 4\. I’ve made a tumbler where the photos that correlate to each chapter will be! @mistressmonet on tumblr

~~~~~France~~~~~  
Every year the most lavish masquerade ball was held in France since it was the one country all the others had no major problems with. Royal family’s from all over the world traveled to Venice for the week in a peace treaty to party and celebrate the new year. But there was a special guest arriving this year, Yuuri Katsuki. His beauty was widely debated from palace workers saying that he was an angelic beauty to jealous nobles gossiping about how he must be a beast considering no ones seen him in 8 years. Yuuri, known as the Hidden Angel was finally presenting at this years consulate dinner. 

Yuuri was a nervous wreck. His aunt and fellow omega Minako helped him put on the backless blue ball gown. Yuuri’s porcelain skin took a stark contrast to the dark material of the dress, along with his black hair and eyes. He knew no one would think it was him since there’s a range of new omegas presenting that are a thousand times more beautiful... or at least to him that’s what it seemed. Not wanting to take chances Yuuri dawned a white and gold full face mask that only showed his eyes. Being self conscious all his life Yuuri has a problem knowing he was going to be the center of attention the next day. So for this one night he just wanted to be a dime a dozen Nobel who can have fun. “Are you sure I don’t look stupid aunty?” Yuuri muttered as Minako smoothed out his dress.  
“Of course not! Why would you think that?”  
“Because I feel stupid! And it’s dangerous for me to go alone, why can’t you come too?” Sitting on the nearest lounge chair Yuuri dramatically put his head in his lap. “You know your uncle doesn’t want either of us going anywhere till he gets here tomorrow… but I want you to have this. One night without people judging or making assumptions. We’re the most powerful country in the world and people will look at your every move so tonight just have fun. I’m keeping guard if anyone asks for you.”  
“But I don’t know anyone... What if I run into the Russians? They’ll kill me!” Yuuri stammered but Minako wasn’t having any of it.  
“Calm down. No one knows anyone, that’s the point. Everyone going is assigned a door and most don’t even tell their families what they’re wearing so you’ll be fine!” Minako gathered Yuuri and started pushing him to the door. “Now go! Have fun! Remember your door number 5!” Calling from their castle suite she looked on like a mother would on their child’s first day of academy.  
Yuuri walked down the halls until seeing the plethora of people going to their assigned doors that lined the gigantic ballroom, adjoined rooms, and garden. ‘No, no, no, I can’t do this by myself! I’ve barely left the palace and even then that was as a commoner!’ Yuuri thought as he turned around but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
“Yuuri! Mon chéri, where are you going the party’s the other way.” Chris, crown prince of France and national playboy, sauntered up to Yuuri.  
“Chris! Don’t say my name people will hear! And also I don’t feel good I’m going back to the room.”  
“You know you're a terrible liar, you look fine. And I got a ton of alpha suitors to come just for you!” Chris pouted giving Yuuri his best puppy dog eyes.  
“You know their just for you Chris, I’ve never met an omega that has as much raw pheromones.” Yuuri met Chris a couple days prior and couldn’t get rid of him since, nor should he because there was no reason to hide himself anymore.  
“Well obviously you can’t smell yourself. I’m surprised an alpha hasn’t lined up outside your door!”  
“Minako put our scent blockers up, but still I doubt anyone would come.”  
“Hush your pretty little mouth we need to get going. Don’t worry I won’t let anyone know who you are.” Putting on his own mask Chris leads the scared omega to his door. Yuuri could feel the eyes on them but could only stand in the line awkwardly as Chris left. Finally the clock hit nine and the doors opened.  
Pushing through the mob of people looking for a good time, Yuuri saw the true grandeur of the ball room. Gold lining everywhere, renaissance style paintings adorned the walls, and a huge ceiling depicted angels and clouds. The golden hue to the rows of chandeliers make the whole thing look like a dream.  
“Hello and who might you be?” A tall alpha grasped Yuuri’s waist.  
“Not yours that’s for sure.” Yuuri said and he felt the man's hand wander over his bare back.  
“You say that now but I can buy you and ten other omegas without a second thought.” The man grinned revealing teeth that reminded him of a shark. Yuuri almost wanted to laugh. He knew his worth as a royal of Japan and was sure this man couldn’t pay for it.  
“I’m sorry but I’ll have to decline have a nice night.” Yanking the man's hand off his waist Yuuri proceeded to make his way towards the center of the room. He was stopped at least seven more times my grubby men and women that thought they could buy Yuuri.  
“God what's wrong with me of course I can only get grabby creeps.” Yuuri mutter as he took a glass of champagne from a waiter.  
“It’s because with money comes greed. No decent alpha hear has nearly enough to pay of you.” Snapping his head to the side Yuuri sees a young tan man that has a sweet herbal scent and dressed in a copper off the shoulder gown that hugged his body in all the right ways. A warm smile and beautiful hazel eyes were all Yuuri could see past his mask.  
“Phichit, pleased to meet you!”  
“Um...Eros, the pleasure is all mine glad to see another omega.” Holding out a gloved hand the two exchanged pleasantries.  
“Phichit!” From across the room the two boys saw Chris run over.  
“Chris how did you figure it out!” Phichit yelled as the French man hugged him.  
“I know your sent anywhere now who is this friend of yours?” Chris pretended not to know.  
“Eros, isn’t he the most gorgeous omega here?” Phichit praises as Chris shook Yuuris hand and winked.  
“Yes, could smell him from all the way across the room.”  
“So when is the playboy arriving?” Phichit asked with a smug grin.  
“I thought I was the playboy!” Chris gasped sarcastically.  
“Viktor barley has you beat better step up your game.”  
“I plan too tonight. And I have no clue. We all know how aloof he is.” Yuuri didn’t really pay attention to their chit chat as he watched the people dance and laugh around him. Deciding to live a little he asks Phichit if he wants to dance. Gliding gracefully to the dance floor the two boys attract quite a crowd. Switching off with partners Yuuri meet many young alphas that seem to not want to let him go. One thing Yuuri didn't realize thought was how overwhelming the scents of all these people looking for lovers would be. None of them got Yuuri’s attention and most just made him nauseous. Needing to take a break the young omega made his way through the crowd to the very top floor of the ballroom which no one else seemed to think of doing.  
Looking down everyone seemed like blobs of color moving about aimlessly. One thing Yuuri learned to love was people watching since he couldn’t really interact with those outside the castle. Always sitting by the glass window seeing visiting royals and never being able to say hello. It was hard but Yuuri got used to it and instead observed how others acted and studied to become the perfect prince. Not realizing Yuuri must have watched the partygoers for at least an hour or two. He was ok with not mingling since it seemed like everyone was blackout drunk now and didn’t want to make contact with any unsavory alphas.  
Yuuri stood up from the lounge chair and dusted off his dress making sure he looked semi presentable. There was an aquarium that lined the walls and came to a stop in the center of the room making a whole wall out of the tank. Walking over to the glass Yuuri observed all the exotic fish swimming about. Feeling the cool glass with his fingertips and wishing he could just dive into the icy water. A wave of nausea hit him though as the smell of alcohol and horny alpha pheromones radiated from behind. Spinning around Yuuri saw the obnoxious man from earlier that night.  
“So you thought you could get away?” The lanky man slurred. Yuuri knew exactly what kind of situation this was. The man was substantially taller than him and has at least 60 pounds on him. They were so high up no one would be able to smell if Yuuri was giving off a distressed scent or hear over the commotion of the party. There were only two ways out. A path he didn’t want to take or charm. Charm it would be.  
“Ow hello again… I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri put on his sweetest omega voice and made sure to bat his eyelashes extra hard.  
“Don’t lie to me! Shaking your ass all the way up the stairs making sure I saw you, you little tease.” The man stepped closer making Yuuri’s back touch the cold glass.  
“I'm afraid you're mistaken. I feel really tired and should get going. Maybe we'll meet again in the future.” Another two steps. Their faces were so close Yuuri could almost taste the alcohol on the creeps breath. Panic started to set in. “Sir don’t do anything please… We can just go back down to the party and pretend this never happened.” Yuuri felt his skin burning as the man's hands drifted up towards his neck where a thin lace choker covered his scent glands. The man didn’t let up and Yuuri could feel his fingertips starting to radiate heat. Once his hand got too close the man felt like he was being burned.  
“You little who-.” The grotesque man raised his hand with the other around this throat but was cut of not by words but by someone’s scent.  
“I think he asked to be left alone, sir.” The words were icy and laced with complete alpha dominance. Yuuri still had his eyes shut fearing it was just his imagination. The next thing he hears is a scoff, his grip tightens, then the man turned around, and a crunch. The pressure around his neck was gone. Snapping his eyes open Yuuri sees the creep being tugged away by a man in a black suit. What he’s most interested in though is the gorgeous god standing in front of him.  
He’s in a crisp all black suit with a long gold embroidered coat. Piercing blue eyes and silver hair were the only things that showed through the gold raven mask he wore. It was like seeing an angel. But the adrenaline keeping him up didn’t last forever. Falling to his knees Yuuri gasped for air and felt the anxiety roll over in waves. The room was getting darker and darker until he felt the soothing scent of roses pushed towards him by an icy breeze. He was only coherent enough to know he was being moved, but to where he couldn’t tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Once again I’m looking for a beta reader so please contact me if interested. If you enjoyed give a kudos if not comment how terrible it was to help me improve lol.


End file.
